Code Geass: Lelouch of the Instrumentality
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge and his friend Shinji Ikari are recruited into NERV to combat the Angels, but while Lelouch is seeking to find ways to benefit from the situation wondering what would happen once all of the Angels are defeated he begins to suspect something else behind the scene is at work while Lelouch himself has his own plans in motion.


A/N: this was something I made a very long time ago with the original first chapter posted under my Deviant Art account under the same user name as a test run for this crossover.

I had some issues with devising an ending, but I feel I can overcome it, so I decided to just post the chapter instead of letting it gather dust. Depending on the reception of this story I will likely include it in my new update schedule with Kings of Revolution, Lelouch of the Grand Order, Danganronpa Revolution of Chaos with one other I am debating on that I can continue writing for.

Instead of fourteen years, I held back events by seventeen years instead.

Anyway, the summary says it all, and I'll save the rest for the end, so enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The day a devil awoke**

(August 12th, 2017 A.T.B.)

"On the day of September 15th, 2000 A.T.B. a meteorite, too small to be detected yet traveling close to the speed of light, impacted Antarctica melting the polar ice cap upon impact triggering catastrophic weather condition changes and altering the Earth's axis," a middle aged school teacher lectured while writing with a black marker on a white board.

His class quietly listened; one student was disinterested in the lesson because he was already familiar with it.

"Coastal cities sank beneath the ocean caused by a dramatic increase of global sea level. Combined with the lives lost during the destructive tsunamis and wars during the ten years that followed more than half of humanity's total population was gone along with dozens of animal and plant species," the teacher explained before adding. "Then the world experienced ten years of wars that shook the entire world with this very country of Japan we are standing on as one of the smaller nations that had fallen becoming Area 11 as we know today. Can anyone tell me when our country declared war with Japan?"

The teacher stopped to turn around to face his class looking for someone who would answer his question.

Upon seeing a hand belonging to a student with blue hair and a tanned complexion go up, "Go ahead Mr. Cardemonde."

"August 10th of 2010 A.T.B." Rivalz Cardemonde answered.

"Correct," the teacher replied clearly pleased, "in fact two days ago was the seventh year anniversary of war's start before ending one month later."

The teacher returned to the white board writing a short paragraph upon it.

"Of the countries that fell during the great upheaval that was the Second Impact only our country of Britannia, the Chinese Federation and the United Republic of Europia. Realizing the potential risk of losing what remains of few precious resources left on our planet; the Emperor of Britannia proposed a joint initiate of rebuilding our world forming the United Federation of Nations."

The student bored with the lesson checked his watch, counting down the time until lunch.

He had black hair, amethyst eyes, and a seemingly scrawny and tall frame with a fair skin complexion wearing the traditional black and yellow trimmed school uniform of Ashford Academy. Lelouch Lamperouge was eager for history class to end already, especially since he had an appointment downtown.

Intending to accompany him was the classroom's only Japanese, now doubled Elevens upon Japan's defeat and renaming to Area 11, although he had Honorary Britannian status which allowed him to attend Ashford Private Academy. Shinji Ikari possessed brown hair and blue eyes with a light skin complexion dressed in the same uniform as other male students.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch, although the teacher tried to say something his voice was drowned by the movement of students fling out of his class and their voices overlapping one another.

_Finally, _Lelouch thought with a sigh.

It didn't take long for the pair to reach the school parking lot where Shinji and Lelouch intended to borrow the motorbike, equipped with a sidecar, for a trip downtown. Once they were on the highway Shinji decided to ask for details on their destination.

"So who is this new challenger," a seventeen year old Shinji Ikari asked.

"Another nobleman with your typical severe superiority complex from what I have heard," Lelouch answered from the sidecar without taking his eyes off of the book he was reading. "Get ready to turn off here Shinji."

"So likely to be an easy victory then?" Shinji Ikari replied as he took the exit ramp. "Still I hope it's quick otherwise you know Milly will get on our cases again. Isn't that right Lelouch?"

"I doubt it will take long," Lelouch Lamperouge said as he continued reading his book, which was about the Special Administrative Zone of Toyko-3.

By the time Japan became Area 11 parts of Toyko had been submerged underwater, but those living in Toyko stubbornly refused to abandon it, although they did built a second city named Toyko-2 further inland. When Britannia conquered Japan they made old Toyko their capital while building over the submerged sections incorporating artificial-island like attachments connecting it to land. Toyko-3 was originally meant to be the new capital, but following Japan's conquest it was strangely declared a Special Administrative Zone by the Emperor.

No one knew the reason, but many suspected it had something to do with the Special Operations Organization connected to the UFN called NERV.

* * *

Almost thirty minutes later; driving towards the downtown area was a vehicle with a large rear section to accommodate up to four people while the diver and a passenger occupied the front.

"I can't believe that boy has skipped out on school," An older man said while sighing in annoyance before using his right hand to massage his right temple.

Sitting in the back of a first black car with tinted windows was a man in his early sixties with white hair sitting in the backseat as he was reading a newspaper, but inwardly the old man was frustrated as he went to a school in the Toyko Settlement seeking a young man attending Ashford Academy. Upon arriving found to his shock and annoyance that the young man in question along with another student had skipped out of school mere minutes before his arrival. According to fellow members of the student council, the two boys were part of he had questioned them learning that the two had gone to take part in a chess match downtown gambling for money…again apparently, clearly indicating this wasn't the first time. The old man wore a unique uniform-style tunic that was brown primarily with silver trim and zip up collar with black shoes to complete his attire.

Sitting in the car were two men dressed in black suits with black sunglasses with various hair colors, but their hair had been cut rather short. Unlike the aged Japanese man, the other three were Britannians working for the old man as bodyguards with one of them driving and the other seated in the passenger seat.

"Sir the men we have dispatched to the building in question have found the motorbike the pair has reportedly used has been found in the parking structure directly across from the building they are in. Do you wish for them to acquire the target?" An agent sitting in the passenger seat said after accepting a call on his cell phone.

"No have them remain on standby and find out his exact location. I don't wish to agonize the young man we need to recruit, years of planning depends on the success of recruiting him." Kozo Fuyutsuki cautioned with a gesture of his right hand.

"Understood Deputy-Commander," The agent replied before relaying those orders to the agent at the building where the young man they sought was currently at.

Fuyutsuki was thankful they had agents nearby on a separate assignment, which they had accomplished beforehand, they were able to contact to scout out the building the two boys were heading towards.

* * *

Meanwhile at the building in question, a chess match was taking place on one of the upper floors of the high-rise building. The game was between an elderly man and a man in his late thirties, a member of the Britannian nobility playing for money that something or rather someone was about to appear. He was dressed in a brown suit with a blue tie possessing an unusual hairstyle, but he had matching brown hair along with a beard and mustache as well as blue eyes. The noble's elderly opponent wore a pair of glasses, had gray hair and a thin and scrawny appearance wearing a white dress shirt, black vest with matching pants and shoes. Also present in the room were the nobleman's bodyguards as evident by the black suits they wore.

"Why don't you give it up already old man you don't have a chance against me?" The noble declared feeling absolutely confident of his victory while the elderly man he was challenging was trying to figure out a suitable move to make, but he was saved by a new arrival as the doors opened to the room the game was taking place in.

"Oh thank goodness I am saved; I trust everything at school is going well." The elderly man declared happily at the sight of Lelouch.

"What is this, a pair of schoolboys," The nobleman asked mockingly.

"Well look at this, a nobleman," Lelouch said almost mocking the nobleman as a smile appeared across his face.

"I envy you, kids, you all have so much time on your hands, time for regrets." The nobleman declared as a black-haired young man took the seat that had previously been occupied by the old man sitting behind his black chess pieces. "What is your name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge…"

"This looks like a tough one?" Shinji commented examing the board.

"Don't worry about it Shinji. Besides when do you think we would have to leave to make our next class?" Lelouch inquired of his friend.

"Twenty minutes if we speed all the way back," Shinji replied after giving the question some thought.

On the one hand, while Shinji was confident he could probably get them back to school quicker than that, but since their mode of transportation was a bike they were borrowing from a fellow classmate named Rivalz Cardemonde, Shinji didn't want to risk damaging it.

Lelouch smiled in response.

"Well then be sure to drive safely on the way back." Lelouch readied himself after studied the chessboard before him. "I'll need nine minutes and about yesterday?"

"Understood sir we'll discuss it later." The elderly man replied.

"Nine minutes, you only have twenty seconds per move?" The nobleman pointed out as Lelouch calmly picked up the King.

"Plenty of time…"

"You start with the king first?"

The nobleman began laughing, but Lelouch only smiled knowing that he was going to win.

* * *

Minutes later the black car carrying the Deputy-Commander pulled up to the building as two men in suits identical to the ones in the car with him were waiting for his arrival. After the vehicle came to a complete stop one of the agents opened the door as Fuyutsuki stepped out of the vehicle.

"Is he still inside?"

"Yes, he's on the fifteenth floor of the building, the second to last room on the right." The agent replied before he was lead into the building by the agent in question where he met up with four others already waiting by the elevator for him. The rest were going to remain on the ground floor just in case the young man they sought tried to run, but just as they were about to go up the doors opened, and their quarry came into view.

"You know I can't get enough of the look on their faces whenever you beat a member of the nobility. When those nobles lose they always pay out of pride, by the way, eight minutes and twenty-two seconds is a new record."

"He also didn't have much time to move either. As opponents go the nobles are tepid, they are over-privileged parasites." Lelouch said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Is there anyone who can challenge you?" Shinji said not noticing the men in suits behind him as he exited the elevator with his back turned to them, but Lelouch on the other hand did.

"Lelouch Lamperouge I presume?" Fuyutsuki asked approaching the young man.

"Who wants to know?" The young man replied eyeing the men in black suits.

"I am Deputy-Commander Fuyutsuki of the United Federation of Nations' paramilitary organization NERV. I was wondering if we could we talk somewhere in private Mr. Lamperouge? I assure you that you are not in any kind of trouble." The aged man replied before adding with a smirk. "Or would you prefer chess as your friend seems to believe no one can challenge you?"

After some careful consideration, Lelouch sighed before replying.

"Alright I'll accept your challenge to a chess match, but I should warn you my friend and I are going to be late returning to school."

"Actually the headmaster there knows we went looking for you, so you'll be fine. Attendance won't be an issue today, but your friend here," Fuyutsuki said before stopping as he recognized Lelouch's companion. "Oh, you're Shinji Ikari aren't you?"

"Uh yes, that's me?"

"This is fortunate, but I wasn't expecting to find you here?"

Shinji was a little nervous by this because he suspected the reason, "Can I ask why?"

"Did you receive a letter from us?"

"From my father yes, he's your boss right?"

"Well yes, but your father and I go way back actually. I even knew your mother," Fuyutsuki revealed before gesturing, "I suppose you can come with us as well."

"But what about Rivalz's bike?"

"One of my men will make sure it is returned to the academy," Fuyutsuki offered to hopefully coax the boys to join him with a gesture of goodwill.

Despite their reservations, the pair suspected Fuyutsuki wasn't going to take no for an answer, so the two were led outside to where a car was waiting, and after some hesitation, the young man got inside with the Deputy-Commander allowing them to speak in private.

"So what is this about?"

"I won't lie about this, but we need your help and yours as well Mr. Ikari."

"US?" Lelouch replied as he almost wanted to start laughing before exchanging glances with Shinji who sat next to him across from Fuyutsuki and one of his bodyguards. "What could the most secretive paramilitary organization in Japan and the world possibly want with both of us?"

"To be perfectly frank we wish to offer you and Shinji a job, and the job we have in mind for the both of you is something only you two can do," Fuyutsuki explained crossing his arms over his chest. "Japan, no…the world is facing a serious threat."

The aged Deputy-commander began before opening up a briefcase that had been sitting on the floor of the back seat of the car they were sitting in having their conversation. Lelouch watched as he pulled out some photos. Somewhere satellite photos while the rest appeared to have been taken by a plane flying over the ocean, but in each of them, something remained the same. A gigantic humanoid shape was seen submerged just a few feet below the water, although it seemed human at first glance judging by its shape yet its arms and shoulders were very different.

"This was taken a several hours ago from a patrol plane in the Southern Pacific Ocean near Easter Island, but the satellite photos are more recent with the Britannian Navy now monitoring its movements. It intends to engage the target near the Hawaiian Islands, but I seriously doubt they'll succeed."

"What is it?"

"It is a creature called an Angel."

"An Angel?" Shinji said genuinely confused by a creature being referred to as such.

"Make no mistake they are nothing like the angels you have heard about, but rather they are an advanced life form with capabilities far surpassing what our kind is capable of. In fact, one of them was responsible for a certain event seventeen years ago."

"Seventeen years ago, so you mean the Second Impact?" Lelouch inquired visibly shocked by this revelation. He had some suspicions about the exact nature of what happened during the Second Impact, a doubt that was fueled mainly by Britannia forming the United Federation of Nations despite the Emperor and Britannia's public views.

"Yes, what the public has been told the meteor story was a cover to hide what really happened. One of their own had been discovered in Antarctica, but not long after finding it, the creature exploded causing the Second Impact. However, we knew from research and study before the incident that the angels following the Second Impact would return seventeen years from that time. NERV was an organization created specifically to fight the Angels and prevent a Third Impact which will wipe out the human race if that happens."

"This is all very interesting, but what does this have to do with me," Lelouch asked as his eyes narrowed as he was slightly suspicious of why they were revealing this to him and what their aim was.

"Our weapon against the Angels is an advanced weapons system which is capable of fighting the Angels, but the problem is that due to the method of creation and their interior workings a select few are capable of operating them. You are one of them, but the truth is you have been a candidate we have known about for a very long time. We have been hesitant to recruit you for several reasons; one of them is that you are supposed to be a dead prince."

Lelouch wasn't completely surprised by this revelation as he already had suspicions that these men knew who he really was.

"In fact, your mother Lady Marianne was actually involved with the development of the weapons in question as a creative consultant of shorts you could say. She was even a test pilot for one of the units we have in mind for you, which because of that you are the only one capable of piloting it since you are her son." Fuyutsuki explained as this bit of information truly surprised him.

"My mother was involved with NERV?"

"Not officially, but rather she worked with its predecessor organization Gehirn acting as a representative from Britannia on behalf of the Emperor."

"I see, but how long have you known I was alive?"

"We have always known…in fact, we ensured that everyone else thought you were dead and kept any interested parties off your trail." Fuyutsuki explained before adopting a more serious expression. "We had no intention of calling upon you, but the situation is dire and if the fleet fails to stop the Angel as we expect they will. That creature will come to Japan to initiate the third impact here."

"If you know my identity then I don't particularly care what happens to the world or Britannia, but…" Lelouch said as his words trailed off because there was ONE person he was concerned for.

"I am fully aware of what happened, and I can only guess your feelings at this moment, but we are more than willing to ensure that everyone still believes Lelouch vi Britannia to be dead to the world still. Yet if we can't stop this angel then everyone including your sister Nunnally will die. We don't have too much time, so we need to get your ready to fight."

"Fight, you mean…I am actually going to fight that thing."

"Yes, and once you see the weapon itself, I think it will answer several questions. We'll make it worth your time if you cooperate with us so will you help us?"

Lelouch began thinking carefully as his mind came up with over two-hundred possibilities and scenarios which involved everything the young man could think of in revelation to what he had been told as well as even considering any potential falsehoods. However, Lelouch was convinced this man truly meant him no harm despite some parts of his mind wanting to believe otherwise. Like some Lelouch had heard about the existence of the mysterious NERV organization which had branch offices and bases around the world with its primary headquarters located at Toyko-3, but beyond that Lelouch had no idea what the organization did.

_But this explains a lot, _Lelouch thought while putting one hand on his chin.

The former prince of Britannia did wonder precisely what Britannia was thinking when it first created that special administrative zone and the United Federation of Nations instead of using its now superior military might to conquer the world. Lelouch knew what kind of man his father was and with all of this new information before him he reasoned that the Angel threat might be not only real but dangerous enough that the Emperor of Britannia would collaborate with the other superpowers to build up and organization like the UN and NERV to produce weapons capable of fighting them.

_These weapons must be something special if they need specific pilots and I get the feeling they were not cheap to produce, _The former prince thought while coming to a conclusion why the worlds' superpowers had to come together in collaboration.

In fact, Lelouch wouldn't be surprised if the UFN excited solely as a means of funding NERV and giving the organization more power to work with when it came to dealing with the Angels. However this still left Lelouch with many questions, but he knew some of them wouldn't be answered. Weighting the pros and cons of the situation before him and the danger it would represent to Nunnally after overcoming some reluctance.

Perhaps he could learn something about his mother as well given the circumstances of her death, and even if something were to go wrong he had a "trump card" to play.

"Fine I'll do it, but all I ask in return is that my sister is protected and my identity is kept a secret from the Britannians."

Fuyutsuki nodded in agreement finding the terms acceptable before saying. "Of course and Britannia finding out you are alive and piloting one of the weapons would lead to a huge political mess, so it is in our best interests that you remain dead to them at least."

"Thank you for understanding," Lelouch said while thanking the Vice-Commander understood him.

"Your sister will be watched as well to protect especially if anyone decides to attempt to use her to get to you, so I'll make sure the proper arrangements are made."

"What happens now?"

"I need you to come with me. We have an Angel on the way, and a short time to get you ready, although I would have preferred training you more properly beforehand given your unique situation it was deemed too much of a political risk," Fuyutsuki answered letting his arms drop hanging from their sides.

"But the situation has changed now, but I thought you would have had another pilot on hand for this?" Lelouch asked deciding to get another question he had in mind out of the way and the most obvious one he should've asked.

"We did actually, and you'll be meeting her eventually, but during the activation trails for one of the weapons, there was a…accident. The unit has been put on suspension, and the pilot was hospitalized."

"I see," Lelouch replied feeling a little concerned, but Fuyutsuki seemingly sensing it assured the young man.

"Don't worry, your unit is a newer production test-type, and if we are right about you, then you should have no trouble activating it. It's just that the pilot's unit is probably the oldest of the weapons we produced, so problems are to be expected for the first prototype."

_Just what kind of weapons did these people make? _

"And what about me? I know the only reason my father would send for me is just that he wants to use me," Shinji asked.

"Well with your friend joining NERV our offer is still open to you as well. I know your father isn't the warmest man, but like Lelouch, you are among the few people who can pilot our weapons. Why not come along for now and think it over. I just arrange for someone to take you to our Headquarters later," Fuyutsuki offered.

Despite his concerns, Lelouch couldn't help but grow more curious about these weapons. With that in mind, Lelouch also reasoned that for his own intentions of one day destroying Britannia this was an opportunity to make some powerful allies for that fight especially considering the possibilities of what could happen once the threat of the angels was dealt with.

_What would happen if the UFN and NERV's usefulness came to an end? _

"Arrangements have been made with the headmaster, so we'll go straight there," Fuyutsuki said gesturing for the driver to go who then signaled for the other agents outside went back to their own vehicle as well.

"So where are we going? NERV Headquarters I assume?"

"Not yet, because your unit is currently at our facility at Matsushiro near Nagano or Toyko-2 rather waiting for activation and testing before we move it to headquarters."

"I see so the Matsushiro Secondary Experiment Facility that belongs to NERV?" Lelouch said while taking a mental note of that for future reference, but also because he had heard about the facility from some classmates that usually had an insane amount of security.

"That is correct, a facility more primarily dedicated to research and logistical support. However, it is more than adequate to test and give you a crash course in training how to use your new unit." The Vice-Commander explained before Lelouch asked one final question.

"And what exactly is my new unit?"

Fuyutsuki smiled before answering, "You'll see soon enough."

* * *

Hours later the black car pulled up to the facility in question after a long drive with stops only to refuel the vehicle when it finally arrived at the site. It wasn't anything overly broad with several storage warehouses and research buildings, but something that stood out from the rest of the area was a massive dome-like structure located at the heart of the facility. Arriving at the same time was a UFN VTOL craft transporting a VIP to the site after word came from Fuyutsuki that Lelouch had been successfully recruited to act as the pilot of the weapon being kept at the facility.

The woman who disembarked the landed VTOL as it was still shutting down its engines was a woman in her early thirties with blonde hair, green eyes with a mole under her left eye. She was currently dressed in a white lab coat which was worn over a sleeveless blue zip-up top with a turtleneck collar, a black skirt with matching stockings and high-heeled shoes carrying a metal briefcase with her. Accompanying the blonde woman was a younger woman who was about a couple years younger being at least twenty-seven years old. Unlike her superior, this woman had short-brown hair with matching brown eyes with a fair skin complexion wearing a pale khaki uniform possessing red near the shoulders with white pants and brown boots carrying a laptop under her right arm.

Waiting for her at the landing pad was the Deputy Commander.

"You came a little earlier than I had expected," Fuyutsuki said greeting the two women.

"As soon as I got word that you were successful at recruiting the Zero Child I wasted no time making preparations to come here for testing and activation of Unit 03, especially given that we have an Angel on its way here." The blonde haired woman noted while her assistant followed her and Fuyutsuki.

"I suppose earlier is better, but I am just a little surprised at how quickly you came to the facility," Fuyutsuki noted while ultimately he didn't mind how early she had come.

"I think it helped that there wasn't much going on back at HQ." The blonde haired woman commented as she, her assistant and the Deputy Commander entered an elevator taking them underground. It wasn't long before the two descended further into the facility talking as they went. "So what is the status on the new pilot?"

"At present Mr. Lamperouge should be finishing up his primarily medical examination, but I trust you read the classified file we have on this young man Dr. Akagi?" Fuyutsuki inquired as Ritsuko nodded.

"Yes, I understand his background and past. His difficulty to trust people is one of several potential problems, but considering the observations of some of the talents he has displayed according to intelligence reports we collected I think with training he could be one of our best pilots."

"There is no doubt Lelouch is a born prodigy, but I think he'll make a better pilot choice than the Third Child who you told me is with Lelouch," Fuyutsuki noted while Ritsuko and her assistant continued to follow him.

"Commander Ikari's son you mean?" The blonde haired woman asked which the Vice-Commander nodded his head before he said. "I see, so that is why you asked for Captain Katsuragi to come on a second VTOL?"

"Yes, and she should arrive here shortly. I have some reservations about using him especially considering the relationship status between father and son. The reports I have read on him were a little concerning as well coupled with how he acted when I met him."

"So are you saying we shouldn't use him?" Ritsuko inquired, but she had doubts that is what her superior was suggesting when he knew as well as she did that they would need every pilot possible for what laid ahead especially for any unforeseen incidents that could happen.

"No, but I do strongly suggest we should take the opportunity to properly train him into a pilot and maybe even a solider to help him overcome some of the difficulties I have heard about. Otherwise, I am concerned that he could become more of a liability to us than an asset if we simply throw him into the cockpit." Fuyutsuki said with genuine concern about the potential problems the Third Child would bring due to both his history with his own father and his personality from what he saw on the profile intelligence had made about the seventeen-year-old Shinji Ikari.

Meeting Shinji earlier had only cemented those concerns.

"I understand your concerns Deputy Commander Fuyutsuki, but if we didn't have Lelouch and if he was brought here when this Angel attacks then that is exactly what would have happened." Ritsuko Akagi pointed out.

"Yes that is true, but with this new pilot and thanks to the very fortunate advance warning we received on the Angel we have time to prepare. A short amount of time, but it's better than doing it at the last minute," The aged Japanese man said in agreement with his younger co-worker.

"Yes I agree," Ritsuko said as she remembered the report from a group of fishing boats that encountered the Angel off the coast of South America before a patrolling Britannian submarine also stumbled upon the creature sometime after the first sighting confirming the Angel's advance towards Japan. "No matter how you look at it this was pure luck we got this much advance notice about the Angel."

"I doubt we'll be fortunate like this again, so we best not waste this opportunity," Fuyutsuki said in agreement once again, but he knew the situation could have been a lot worse for them if they hadn't gotten the advance notice.

"All the more important we try to get Lelouch ready as soon as possible, but we'll know after conducting an activation and synchronization test," Ritsuko said as she, her superior and assistant had almost arrived at where Lelouch was at presently.

"The best outcome would be that he achieves a high synch rating with his unit, but even that for a first time untrained pilot is a long shot." Ritsuko's assistant Maya Ibuki commented.

"Maybe our luck in this situation will hold," Ritsuko commented as the trio arrived at the doors leading into the medical wing.

* * *

Stepping inside the group quickly found Lelouch who was seated on a bed wearing a medical gown having just completed probably one of the longest check-ups Lelouch Lamperouge ever had to endure.

"I hope this doesn't mean I am going to have more needles stuck in me?" Lelouch asked upon seeing Ritsuko.

"Don't worry, the medical examination is over, but I would like you to meet Chief of Project E, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. She is the head of the Bureau of Technology's First Division for NERV." Fuyutsuki said introducing the young man to the older blonde woman.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lelouch, I was briefed on you before coming here," Ritsuko greeted in a friendly tone.

"I see, so if I may ask what the purpose of such an extensive medical checkup was? Just what kind of machine I supposed to be operating to justify such a checkup?" Lelouch asked as Ritsuko noticed the NERV handbook for new members of the organization.

"I assume this whole time you were going through the handbook, well you won't find any information on…the weapon Deputy-Commander Fuyutsuki mentioned. I think it's probably best you see it for yourself before we continue this conversation." Ritsuko suggested before pointing to the box next to the bed Lelouch sat on. "Inside that case is a plugsuit and an interface headset. Get dressed in them, and we'll continue to what we would like you to operate for us."

Lelouch hopped off the bed and picked up the case laying it out on the bed. The young man opened the case and began reviewing the contents which consisted of an unusual kind of form-fitting full body suit, somewhat similar to a diver's wet suit while next to it in a special transplant case was a thin, hairband-shaped wire linking two small black pods. Fuyutsuki, Maya, and Ritsuko stepped out of the room while Lelouch closed the curtain to change. Once removing the gown, Lelouch found putting on the plugsuit easy enough after going over the instructions inside the case. After it was on the young man pushed a button on the right wrist activating a mechanism that shrank the oversized suit into being skintight fitting and adjusting properly to his form like a wetsuit.

Lastly, Lelouch put on the Interface Headset which upon being put on the wire section became nestled beneath Lelouch's black hair obscuring it from view, which made the headset appear as if it was comprised of two separate devices clipped on top of the head. Looking himself over once he was finished Lelouch noticed the plugsuit was unique as it didn't quite feel like any kind of standard body suit he had heard about.

The plugsuit upper torso was reinforced area around the chest, with two vent-like structures roughly corresponding to the pectorals. The upper chest was gunmetal gray in color while the shoulders and most of the arm were black up to the wrists. The hands which were dark purple in color matched by the lower torso and legs of the suit Lastly the lower torso has a black triangular pattering and on Lelouch's back and on his upper chest located where his collarbone was the numbers 03.

Lelouch stepped outside where Dr. Akagi was waiting for him gesturing for the young man to follow him.

The two made their way through the facility coming to an elevator being guarded by two heavily armed guards in full body armor carrying assault rifles. But upon seeing Dr. Akagi, the two guards allowed her and Lelouch to pass entering the elevator where the conversation between the two began anew on a new subject.

"Tell me, Lelouch, how much did Fuyutsuki tell you about the situation?"

"He told me the Second Impact wasn't caused by a meteor and told me it was caused by an Angel found at the South Pole. He did inform me that my mother was involved with the development of whatever you plan on having me operate, which has me wanting to ask…" The young man let his words trail off suddenly.

"Why you," Ritsuko said knowing what Lelouch was going to ask her. "Well, it's because this unit was once tested by your mother."

"I thought she was just a liaison and a test pilot between Britannia and Gehirn? But I am not sure what the exact nature and purpose of Gehirn is exactly other than what Fuyutsuki mentioned."

"Allow me to explain, you see Gehirn following its founding months after the Second Impact being formed with support from Japan and Britannia who were fully aware of what happened regarding the Second Impact knowing full well the Angels would return in the coming years to start the Third Impact. Initially, they tried to get the European Union and the Chinese Federation to cooperate, but they refused. However a few years later the organization did begin receiving support from a few countries in the EU such as Germany and France who helped us establish a second branch in Germany to aid in our efforts."

"I see, so the original purpose of Gehirn was to develop weapons capable of combating the Angels?"

"Exactly, but that wasn't the only thing the organization was conducting research and development on. Take for example Toyko-3 and our main headquarters NERV HQ located right below it. They were concepts originally convinced by Gehirn, and before the war with Britannia and Japan they were under construction while converting the city of Hakone into Toyko-3 while other two cities like it were being created as a cover for our real intentions."

"I assume publically no one knew about Gehirn and its goals," Lelouch said as he was giving the conversation his full attention not wanting to miss a single detail while he had his arms crossed above his chest.

"Yes, but as far as the world at large was concerned the organization was called the Hakone Artificial Evolution Laboratory. The organization was headed by Gendo Ikari, who is now the current commander of NERV."

"I see," Lelouch said as a lot of what Fuyutsuki mentioned earlier coupled with what he had heard about Toyko-3 was beginning to make more sense. "So Toyko-3 becoming a Special Administrative Zone was part of ongoing cooperation to fight the Angels."

"Yes and the Emperor along with Commander Ikari agreed it was best if control of that area remained solely under NERV instead of Viceroy Clovis who I am sure you can understand could not be trusted with something so important to the survival of humanity."

"How Clovis was even picked to be Viceroy of this area alone is mind-boggling," Lelouch admitted with a sigh.

Ritsuko chuckled at that one.

"I haven't met him personally, but he is generally not held in high regard especially in terms of designing swimsuits for women," Ritsuko said with a ting of disgust on that last statement.

"Yes I saw some of the girls back at the academy looking at a magazine featuring them," Lelouch added as he recalled that day. Just how could Clovis claim to be a fashion designer when the suits he made were not only revealing, but they looked like something a dominatrix would wear.

"Anyway getting back to the subject at hand to defeat the Angels and to produce our means of combating them we needed considerable resources. Not even Britannia alone could provide the resources and funding to maintain more than one of our trump cards against the Angels." Ritsuko began as Lelouch began thinking with rising interest.

_I see so whatever they developed to fight the Angels takes significant funding and resources to not only produce but to maintain as well. _

"Japan was the only country that aided us at the time, but even with the support of Germany and a few countries of the EU helping us through some backdoor dealings it still wasn't enough. Although perhaps, fortunately, seven years ago we were able to formally unite the world under the United Federation of Nations allowing for better cooperation in efforts to not only rebuild our devastated world but to combat the Angels when they return as predicted."

"I see, but what exactly happened with Japan? I get the impression that the war between Britannia and Japan seven years ago wasn't part of the plan?"

Ritsuko seemed troubled at first but took a deep breath before explaining.

"I am not sure how much you know about the details, but as I was told after joining NERV, I found out that things between Britannia and Japan didn't happen as the world was led to believe. Rather it was a conjured up story for the sake of both countries."

"Go on…"

"As you know you and your sister were sent to Japan to be political hostages following what happened to your mother, but it seemed that Genbu having Gehirn and our trump cards nested within the incomplete Toyko-3 wanted more controlling interest and influence for his country playing host to them."

"So it was greed, but he's the Prime Minister of Japan he should've had considerable power and influence already."

"Actually the truth of the matter is that Genbu Kururugi was just a figurehead for the public, but real power was invested among the Six Houses of Kyoto where Genbu was one of its leading members. Even it seemed it wasn't enough and he was conspiring with the Chinese Federation and some factions within Britannia specifically the purist faction to spark a war between them. He intended to betray Britannia and sell out his country to the Chinese Federation where he likely could have gained even more power and prestige, but he underestimated Commander Ikari. He never trusted Genbu, and so he had him watched with people he had recruited already building an intelligence division of his own for the new organization that would succeed Gehirn." Ritsuko said stopping to take a moment to catch her breath before continuing. "When he got wind of Genbu's dealings and conversions between purist factions within Britannia and the Chinese Federation he informed Taizo Kirihara and the Emperor of what was happening and both parties acting accordingly. Genbu was…planning on killing one of you to appease those among the Britannian factions he was dealing with while keeping the other as insurance, but before we could stop him, it seemed someone else beat us to it killing Genbu Kururugi which saved one of your lives."

Lelouch was surprised as he was never aware of it, but he didn't say anything which was a signal for Ritsuko to continue.

"With Genbu Kururugi dead and conditions for a war already in motion, no one could stop it at this point as the Chinese Federation was now aware of what was being done in Toyko-3. So after a discussion between Commander Ikari, Taizo Kirihara and the Emperor of Britannia a decision and a clever deception had to be played out."

"So everything including the public execution was all one big publicity stunt along with the war?"

"There was no other option, if Britannia didn't invade Japan, then the Chinese Federation would have. Japan didn't have the manpower and the means to fend off the Chinese Federation. Genbu Kururugi was kept in a morgue until he was needed and even explaining his death without revealing some sensitive details to the world would have comprised everything we were building here."

"What about Nunnally and me?"

"As far as the Emperor was concerned you two died…you see given his lack of concern it was decided between Commander Ikari and Taizo Kirihara that you two would be labeled as dead and kept hidden. We knew back then that you were capable of being a pilot for our trump card, but we didn't want to risk losing you ending up a victim of imperial ambition. Ruben Ashford helped us with the details and hid you and Nunnally while most of the Ashford Family especially his daughter was kept in the dark about these details."

"I see, but I assume you have steps in place to ensure the Ashford Family won't interfere in this?"

"Of course we do, so you can relax, and your sister is now under NERV protective custody."

Lelouch felt some relief for that bit of news, but he still had more questions.

"Why exactly am I a pilot for one of your trump cards against the Angels as you call it?"

"Well we tried to originally to use more seasoned and experienced combat pilots like your mother Lady Marianne for example, but we couldn't get them to work for adults. Marianne and others tried and partook in experiments to make it possible, but it never worked. Further research showed that for these weapons to work, they must be piloted by select individuals who are in early adolescence or above. Or to be more specific, anyone born around the same year or after the Second Impact as determined by the Marduk Report. You were the first to be determined as a confirmed pilot around the same time as another, so you were deemed the Zero Child a hidden child not to be known to the world because…well, you know."

"I see," Lelouch said while he thought.

_So these weapons need specific pilots who were born around the same year or after the Second Impact, but there has to be more to it. _

"Part of the reason why you have been deemed a pilot was that this particular unit you would be using would be one developed and tested by your mother, she was among the few who got further than anyone to making it work."

"My mother, she was a test pilot for this unit then?"

"Yes she assisted with the development of the units acting as a creative consultant for training methods and weapons, but she helped the research branch created in Britannia with the development of the third unit. She was never able to make it work, but her efforts left certain imprints upon the machine, so we are certain it will be more compatible with you as a pilot since you are Lady Marianne's son."

"I see, so you have difficulties with operating them then."

"Yes, and it has been troublesome. We did have a pilot for the prototype model we developed here in Japan, but there was an accident during activation, so both the pilot and the unit are out of commission for now as I am sure the Vice-Commander has told you. With the Angel coming we have little choice now but to ask for you to take the third unit and hopefully, we can successfully activate it and make it combat ready before the Angel makes landfall here in Japan."

_So the situation is that bad…I am more or less a political bomb if anyone among the Britannian Royal Family found out I am alive. _

On the other than this was insurance that NERV wouldn't do anything to expose his still living status to the royal family which was of some relief to the young man.

"Now I think it's about time to see just what exactly you'll be piloting," Ritsuko announced as the elevator finally came to a stop.

The two disembarked the elevator entering a control room with several members of NERV present including Maya who sat a computer console as did several research technicians while Fuyutsuki who stood by a large window looking out into a dark chamber.

"Turn on the lights," Ritsuko said as she and Lelouch approached the windows.

The lights came on and on the opposite side of an all-white sterile chamber stood a gigantic humanoid being whose appearance stunned Lelouch leaving him speechless. He had already had some suspicions to what kind of weapon was being developed here, but nothing his ingenious mind could perceive came close to what he saw. The humanoid-like being stood an imposing eighty meters tall possessing arms and legs but had exaggerated torso and waist proportions with an unusual head. Furthermore, the being was covered from head to toe in flush-fitting black armor although there were some parts such as blood red nose armor piece revealing four nostrils situated on the forehead while the rest had white trim and gray hands. It had three V-shaped armor plates on their lower torso beginning from the upper torso and shoulder pylons.

"What you are seeing is the product of years of cultivated research and development; this is Multi-purpose Humanoid Fighting Machine Evangelion. It is a synthetic android unlike anything that exists and our best chance to stop the Angels."

Lelouch was surprised, "Incredible I didn't think your trump card was something like this."

"The unit you see before you is Evangelion Unit 03, a Test-Type Production Model. It was originally constructed and built in our branch located in the Britannian Homeland specifically in Massachusetts, but following its completion and the war in Japan it was moved here to this facility after it was completed and readied to house this Unit." Fuyutsuki explained.

"So how exactly will I operate something like this?" Lelouch inquired.

"Well we're going to conduct an activation test first, and then we'll proceed from there. All we need you to do is relax and sit inside." Ritsuko answered.

Lelouch took another look at Unit 03 before saying.

"When we do get started?"

A short time later Lelouch sat inside a large gray seat-complex that had been loaded into a white long, capsule-shaped object which from what was explained to him had been inserted into Unit 03's spinal area. Now secured and contained within the Evangelion's body Lelouch sat calmly inside the entry plug while his hands laid near the induction levers while taking note of the associated buttons and switches noticing how few controls there seemed to be when compared to the YF6-X7K/E Ganymede he sometimes operated at Ashford Academy during school events and festivals. Suddenly the interior of the entry plug began filling up with a red-colored translucent liquid.

"What is this?" Lelouch said feeling nervous as the plug was filling up quickly.

"Just relax Lelouch; what you are seeing is the Liquid Connection Liquid or LCL for short. Don't worry; the LCL will oxygenate your blood directly once your lungs are filled. Furthermore, the LCL will provide protection and counter the effects of acceleration and protect your respiratory organs from damage. It is a key component for the pilot to interference with EVA so just relax you'll get used to it in time."

Despite Ritsuko's assurances Lelouch on reflex attempted to hold his breath for a time after the entry plug filled with LCL, but ultimately he gave in, and the liquid filled his body. Before he knew it Lelouch could breathe easily in the plug, in fact, he almost forgot he was currently submerged in liquid.

"Everything is ready Deputy Commander," Ritsuko reported.

"Begin the activation process," Fuyutsuki ordered.

"Main power supply connected beginning system activation," Maya reported working the keyboard in front of her imputing one command after another while monitoring the start-up process, "Activation voltage approaching critical level: 0.5, 0.2, rising!"

With a nod from Fuyutsuki to keep going Ritsuko ordered, "Initiate activation system phase-two."

"Pilot link-up initiated," A male technician on an overhead loud-speaker announced.

A tech observing the EVA's neuron pathways announced: "Synapses inserted, nerve junction started, cardiograph transmitted."

"All circuits are operational," Another research assistant reported as all signs were good so far.

"No problems with initial contact," Maya reported.

"Power to the brachial muscle in the right and left arms," A male tech said as power was now being transmitted to the arms of the EVA.

"There are no problems with the nerve links, everything checks out." A male researcher reported from his station.

"Checklist is satisfactory up to twenty-five-fifty, clear to twenty-five-eighty…" Maya reported as everything was looking good, but Fuyutsuki was feeling a little nervous recalling that Unit 00's activation test had gotten this far before everything went wrong.

"Prepare for third-stage connection," Ritsuko ordered as this was the golden moment.

"Counting down to absolute borderline: 0.9…0.8…0.7…0.6…0.5…0.4…0.3…0.2…0.1," Maya said before releasing a sigh of relief when the boarder-line was cleared, and the activation was successful. "0.1 and rising…boarder line cleared, Unit 03 has been activated."

Fuyutsuki took a deep breath relieved that nothing had gone wrong.

Inside the cockpit, Lelouch was surprised by the sudden changes around him that seemed surreal to behold, but within moments the LCL had an electric current running through it combined with internal workings of the entry plug. He witnessed the activation of the interior screens providing Lelouch with an almost unimpeded 3D view of the EVA's surroundings through holographic heads-up-displays before him as Lelouch was seeing through the EVA's eyes. Now Lelouch couldn't even tell he was in a liquid filled environment while everything else but the pilot seat and the screens was completely dark appearing almost like an empty void.

_This is truly impressive…_

"Unbelievable…Dr. Akagi, there must be a mistake." Maya called out.

"What's wrong?"

"These readings can't be right, but I am receiving a synchronization ratio is at 61.5 % between Unit 03 and the pilot."

"Just over sixty percent synchronization, but that normally isn't possible without training," Ritsuko said visibly surprised. The blonde haired scientist went over to Maya's computer station and ran a quick receive of the system and the synchronization results. "Amazing this is the highest initial synchronization we have recorded from a pilot's first activation of their EVA."

"Harmonics seem to be normal I am detecting no problems, no disturbances," Maya added while Fuyutsuki was pleased.

"Let's hope this winning streak of luck will hold for us. We still need to prepare Lelouch for combat against the Angel heading this way."

Meanwhile, Lelouch was smiling in the cockpit curious where all this would ultimately lead to.

* * *

A/N: I decided to cut Shinji a break and have him friends with Lelouch, and for pairings, I am set on Rei and Lelouch while Shinji is still an open possibility who could end up with Asuka or a Code Geass character.

More of their friendship and how they met will be revealed in the coming chapters along with some surprises mentioned in the next one.

I do have a curiosity poll regarding this story on my poll, although Rei is going to be primarily pairing since crucial elements of my story will be tied to her I am open to some potential considerations of a harem involving Rei and one other character mentioned on the poll.

I thank you in advance for your reviews and feedback.


End file.
